The Christmas of Past, Present and Future
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A 3-part one-shot about multiple Lab Rats characters celebrating Christmas throughout the years. Takes place in the past, the present and the future. More characters than listed. Other genres: Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance [My Secret Santa Gift for Stardust16]


**Christmas Past: An Untold Tale Of A Boy**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, it's 2016 already and this is the first story I posted this year... Anyway, This story is dedicated to stardust16 because I'm her Secret Santa, I hope you'll enjoy it. So I know it's already past Christmas and New Year, but I got this idea about the Christmas celebration by multiple characters throughout the years. Here's part one of the one-shot, you can guess who it is and the cameos.**

 **Genre(s) for this chapter: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy (sort of)**

 **I Do Not Own Lab Rats 2012 Or Any Of The Characters Except For My OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas. Most of everyone expected that their Christmas days were perfect, just hanging around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and opening gifts, laughing with their family and friends, right?

Well, not for this little boy. I'm sure you're wondering: Who is the character the authoress here is talking about? I'm not revealing who it is yet, but you can take a guess.

Here's how our story began…

* * *

It was a cold Christmas morning. A 10 year old boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes walked down the street, holding his mother's hand. He gripped his thin hand-me-down coat tightly.

"Mommy, are you sure you wanted to buy me a cake for my birthday?" the boy asked his mother.

"Yes, I can't let my darling son have nothing to celebrate his birthday." The mother, who looked no younger than 26 years old, nodded, tucking a loose dark brown streak of hair behind her ear. She had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mom, I would be just fine with you to celebrate my birthday." The boy insisted, he didn't wish for his mother to spend money.

"Nonsense, no son of mine is celebrating his birthday without a cake." The mother shook her head.

"Even if father's gambling habits are the reasons of our current poverty." The boy grumbled at the thought of his father.

"Now, don't be rude about your father." The mother frowned.

"Welcome to Dooley's Bakery!" a petite woman with dark skin greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Vera. I'd like to buy a cake for my son. His birthday is coming soon." The mother, Vera, replied. "Sweetie, go and take a look around, see if you have something you'd like."

"Ok, mom." The boy nodded as he walked around the bakery, taking a look at the freshly baked cakes. He secretly swallowed his saliva at the sight of a deliciously baked chocolate cheese cake, but once he looked at the price, he knew that his mother wouldn't be able to afford it. Not since his grandparents disowned his mother (he never met them in person) or since his abusive father was sent to jail after some neighbors found the boy and his mother being abused by the father.

The boy might be young but he is much mature and responsible for his age. His mother became pregnant when she was a mere teenage girl while the father was an abusive, cold-hearted and selfish man who cared for no one but himself.

He saw a younger girl who looked about 5 years old and 2 years old looking over from the counter. The older girl has short wavy black hair with a small white headband, the second girl has dark curly hair with a pink bow. They flashed a polite smile at him.

"Hello there!" The little girls grinned.

"Uh…hello." The boy nodded.

"Are you here to buy cakes? Because my daddy makes the best cakes ever, especially the chocolate cheese cake!" the first little girl recommended.

"But the cupcakes taste good too!" the second little girl added.

"Natasha (the first girl), Janice (the second girl), stop giving this young man a hard time on buying cakes." The baker, whom the boy assumed is the father, came out carrying a freshly baked loaf of bread frowned.

"Sorry daddy!" the two girls apologized.

The baker started wheezing before his wife went to check on him.

"Francis, are you fine, sweetheart?" the baker's wife asked concerned.

"Just a little heart problems," the baker assured, smiling at his wife. "You worry too much Rose!"

"So, what would you like to buy, sweetie?" the boy's mother kneeled, asking the son.

The boy glanced at the slightly affordable cupcakes and pointed at them.

"Are you sure you _just_ wanted the cupcakes?" the mother asked.

"Yes, besides, I'm too old for cakes." The boy lied.

"Very well." The boy's mother nodded, before standing up. "We'll take three cupcakes, please."

The shopkeeper nodded, placing three cupcakes into a small box and handing it to the boy's mother.

"Have a nice day." The two little girls greeted.

The boy looked over at the happy family of four laughing. How he wished that his family could be like that… he silently thought. How envious he was of those with happy families.

The boy accidentally bumped into a teenager.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you pipsqueak!" A voice barked. It belonged to a girl who looked about 18 years old with curly auburn hair cut short. She wore glasses but was athletically built for a petite girl.

"Sorry." The boy gulped.

"You better watch it!" the teenager glared before walking away from another girl who looked like her but slightly friendlier.

" _Theresa_ , that was very rude of you to scold a little boy." The teenager's twin crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business, Marissa." The tomboyish teen barked coldly.

"Sweetie, where did you go?" the boy's mother found her son.

"Sorry mom, I bumped into someone." The boy apologized. They were both standing near the traffic light and were ready to cross the road.

"Alright, let's go home now. I'm making your favorite mushroom soup." The mother nodded.

"Let me help with your groceries mom!" the boy insisted

"Wait! I dropped something!" the boy exclaimed before accidentally dropping a bag of fruits, he quickly ran to the other side to retrieve the fruits

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" the mother asked as the traffic lights turned green. She didn't noticed a truck speeding towards their way.

Everyone heard a loud crash. The boy turned over and was shocked to see his mother being knocked over by a truck.

" _MOM_!" The boy cried as he ran towards his mother.

* * *

"Oh no, what happened?" A woman with hazel eyes asked.

"A woman just got hit by a truck! Darlene, you stay still, I'm going to call the police and the ambulance!" The husband, Daryl, rushed off to the phone booth.

"Mommy, what's going on over there?" three children asked their parents.

"A lady just got hit by a truck, you three stay here, mommy's going to check on the lady over there." The mother of the three, Darlene, gasped before running to check. "Donny, you're in charge! Kids, don't do anything stupid!"

"Why does she keep saying that?!" The oldest among the three siblings, Donald (9 years old), wondered. He has dark brown hair and eyes, and is the leader among the trio.

"Because you and Dougie _ALWAYS_ do something stupid!" the youngest sister Delilah, aged 4, frowned. She has wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, compared to her brothers she is the more adventurous sibling.

"Name one!" Douglas, aged 7, asked. He has spikey light brown hair and hazel eyes, he is the more mischievous sibling and always has a knack of ideas that causes mayhem.

"The time we accidentally set the Thanksgiving turkey on fire!" Delilah stated.

* * *

"Mom! mom, are you okay?!" The boy asked, holding his mother in his trembling arms.

"Let me check her pulse, don't worry little boy, I've been to medical school." Darlene assured as she checked the woman's pulse.

"No! Don't touch my mom!" The boy defended.

"Let her, I can trust her." The boy's mother gave her son an assuring look.

"You're going to be fine, my name is Darlene Davenport and I used to go to medical school." Darlene assured the woman. "Now may I check your pulse?"

"Oh no." Darlene's expression went stiff.

"My mommy will be okay, will she? Please tell me she'll be fine, she's the only person I have left!" The boy asked, his hands were shaking a tears started forming near his eyes.

"It's okay, can I have a word with my son?" The mother nodded at Darlene.

"Now listen to me, no matter what happens to you, you have to be strong and brave in life. You'll know that mommy will be right beside you." The mother caressed the boy's cheeks.

"Don't go mom!" the boy started to cry. "Mom, you'll be fine, you have to be, you're going to live long enough to watch me graduate from university and watch me getting married!"

"I'm afraid my time is up," the woman replied, each time she breathe she could feel herself dying. "Remember this, I will always be like the stars in the sky, not always seen but will never leave…"

"Mom! Please don't die, I love you mom!" Tears started to flow down the boy's face.

"I love you too…" The mother smiled faintly before her eyelids closed.

"Mom?! Mom, wake up! Wake up please!" The boy started to cry when he felt his mother lost her breath. He kept crying and sobbing, wishing he could do anything to rescue his mother from dying.

* * *

A few days later, the boy was taken into an orphanage, his grandparents didn't want him ever since they disowned the boy's mother. Apparently his mother came from a wealthy well-to-do family, but they were more concerned about their pride than their daughter.

He was always forgotten and despised by the kids in the orphanage. He was constantly being bullied and picked on by the older kids. He didn't have any friends, except for a quiet girl with tanned skin who was pretty much a lonesome kid like himself. He forgot what her name was, Giana or Giselle or whatever her name was.

The next spring, a man and a woman were interested in adopting him. There was a little girl with the couple. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She looked around the room filled with orphans before walking towards the boy reading by himself.

"Hey there 'big brother'! I'm Kendra!" the little girl smiled at the boy.

"I'm not _really_ your big brother. I'm just an orphan." The boy replied, he wasn't used to people being nice to him.

"So was I, momma and poppa adopted me after my birthparents gave me up and ran away." Kendra sighed a bit before smiling. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like reading about science fiction and helping mother out with chores," the boy replies. He felt a bit upset that his beloved mother is no longer with him.

"Why are you so interested in making friends with me?" The boy asked.

"Because I know that you're different, and you're exactly the kind of big brother I would want!" Kendra smiled, gesturing a hand.

"Kendra, have you decided who you'd want as a big brother?" a woman with raven hair and green eyes asked, kneeling to the boy and the girl.

"I like him, can we adopt him?" Kendra pointed at the boy.

"Nice choice, Kendra." A tall man with tanned skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes nodded. "Hi, I'm Nicholas Krane, this is my wife Alicia and our daughter Kendra. What's your name?"

The boy was slightly touched by the family's kind gesture.

"I'm Vic. Vic Corte." The boy replied, hesitating at introducing his own name. He knew that his father was a big time crook, his chances of getting adopted once the family in front of him knew his backstory are low.

Or so he thought.

"Well Vic, welcome to our family." Nicholas smiled, "Your last name is now _Krane_. Or should I say Victor Krane"

"I don't understand, why would you want to adopt me?" the boy asked.

"Because a person like you deserves more. You've lost so much." The girl's mother, Alicia kneeled beside him. "Let me tell you a secret: I was best friends with your mother is middle school."

"You were?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Vera, your mom, was kind and beautiful and the most wonderful friend I ever had." Alicia nodded. "When I heard that Vera had passed away, I just knew that I had to see you for myself."

"So, Victor, would you like to join our new family?" Kendra asked.

The boy hesitated for a while before he nodded.

For some reason, the boy liked it. He liked his new-founded family members and his new name.

' _Victor Krane,'_ he thought. He liked the sound of his name. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

* * *

 **I hope that you have enjoyed this story, Stardust16. I don't know you that much but your stories are great!**

 **Bam what! Did any of you guys expected that the boy was Victor Krane? Did anyone spot the cameos? I spent a lot of time thinking of a good plot of this one-shot, writing and rewriting. I like to think that even a villain like Krane must have had a reason to be evil (or was good at one point of life before ending up the way he is right now). Krane is my second favorite villain in Lab Rats (third if you count or count out Douglas, because the first place is Marcus).**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Next up is Christmas Present, which takes place in the current timeline.**


End file.
